


[翻译]My One And/我唯一的

by anttna_T



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: Only you.Staci证明了自己的无能。





	[翻译]My One And/我唯一的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vrunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/gifts).
  * A translation of [My One And](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238411) by [Vrunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka). 



几乎一个月之后Staci才意识到那首歌已经不再发挥原来的作用。  
它还在，在他的脑子里他妈的只有你，只有这里，只有唯有，一遍又一遍，但他开始能够记忆。但显然只有一点点。  
只有你。  
只有Jacob。  
更显然。  
他握着一把刀。如此尖锐，如此致命，如此绝美若他能以此划开Jacob的肌肤。干脆利落。干净平滑。  
Staci眨了眨眼。他在颤抖。刀在手中颤抖。  
Jacob那双总是看向远方或周遭的眼睛，突然如一道镭射光般直直盯着他的脸庞。  
“你有集中注意力吗，Pratt，”他问道。眯起双眼。他的声音平静如常，即使他的脖子上贴着一把握在敌人手中的刀。  
敌人。  
只是敌人。  
Staci垂下手臂。他摇着头，却无法抹去身周似乎再次浮现的迷雾。那片湖泊已不再如Jacob的脖颈一般干净平滑。湍急。泥泞。  
My one and only you.  
Jacob伸手摸上他的下巴，粗糙的手指将他的脑袋掰回原位，让他对上他的目光，拇指抵着眼窝，阻止他阖上眼皮。  
剃须膏仍旧零星地粘在Jacob的脖子和嘴角。狂暴。他只是狂暴。他的呼吸闻起来像薄荷，肮脏的反义，伪装的人格。  
“更强者才能做到，”他说道。嗓音轻蔑。仿佛Staci没做到，他的生命就不过是一滩洒在地上的水。  
只有他的生命。  
只有你，唯有你。  
Staci摇着头。Jacob从他手中拽回刀时他漏出一声咕哝。Jacob反手将他扇倒时漏出了第二声。快捷的，冷酷的，无情的惩罚。  
他本该做到。  
如果他更强。只要他更强。  
对不起，他想这样说。我在努力，他想这样说。虽然他保持了沉默。他想，他不想。对此他足够强壮。  
“我必须开始训练你了，”Jacob说。斩钉截铁。凝视着靠坐在桌旁的Staci。“并中止你的口粮。”  
如果没有口粮他们就会饿死。Jacob怀抱中的每一个信徒都骨瘦如柴，是营养不良的典范。枯瘦。肘骨，腿骨，肋骨。嶙峋。  
Staci摇着头。“求你，”他说，“不。不要这样。”  
Jacob抹去脸上的剃须膏。他抓起衬衫下摆擦净刀身，枪支模样的金属灰一闪而过。  
Only you can make this darkness--  
Staci又摇着头。用力地。竭力保持清醒。强壮到不会因Jacob的命令而失去神志。  
“你在乞求吗？”Jacob问。他冷笑着。他的长相本就不吸引人，这个表情更令他嫌恶。令他丑陋。“你是只乞求剩饭的狗吗？懦弱。悲丧。可怜。”  
Staci双膝跪地。“求你，”他说，“我会——我、我——我会——”  
做得更好。  
“我会更强。”  
Jacob坐下了。他敞开双腿，双肘撑在腿上，指尖相对。沉浸于思索中。  
再做一遍。  
“求你，”Staci说，弯下腰，直至额头触到Jacob的靴子。皮革抵在Staci过于滚烫的肌肤上，出奇的冰冷。  
这稍稍驱散了迷雾。  
他顺着Jacob的大腿向上瞥了一眼。他的眼睛。那对冰冷地计算着的眼睛。那份三兄弟共有的特征。  
“你知道为什么你没有被交给Faith吗？你知道为什么在那群废物中我选择了你？”  
Staci的心脏几乎跳出喉咙。他的手心冒着汗。这一刻那首歌飘向了很远、很远的地方。“不知道。”他回道。他不知道。  
“因为你懦弱，但在那懦弱之中，又蕴藏着其他事物。我不是Joseph，”Jacob说。他勾起脚，迫使Staci抬高下巴。“并非所有人都能得到救赎。并非所有人都值得被救赎。因此，”他慢吞吞地说道，“因此，因此，因此。你在这儿了，Pratt郡警。前郡警。”  
“为什么你不继续，”他说，“证明你值得来这里。”  
Staci撑起自己，激动的刺痛伴以随即消亡的寒意。音乐暗示伴以意识扭曲。他咬紧牙关，绷紧身体。  
可Jacob并没有打开音乐盒。  
他未曾动过。  
他们都未曾动过。唯独笨拙而夸张的寂静。  
他的呼吸喷出鼻腔。Jacob的双脚落在地面。慎重地。在Staci脑海深处回响着。他开始吹口哨，不合谐地，过于尖锐地。他的手掌搁放在胯间。  
预兆，预兆。  
唯有你令我颤栗。  
唯有你。  
仅仅。  
仅仅如此。  
Staci收紧了喉咙。恐慌在他内脏间迸裂。这仅仅意味着一件事。这件事。仅仅这件。而若他误解了呢？若他错了呢？  
“我总能找到更强者，”Jacob说，“更有用者。”他的手指在腿间摆动。裤子顶部，拉链边缘。“我们可以给你找个更适合的活。”  
双手束缚，麻袋罩头。肚子上插满箭。被玷污被挫败被取代。  
他并非唯一。  
Staci Pratt从不是唯一。  
“我不知道该怎么做，”他说道。他会犯错，他会搞砸，他会被杀，抑或颜面尽失。  
只有他妈的颜面尽失与卑躬屈膝。  
更进一步——比他如今还要更进一步。  
卑躬屈膝换取继续存活。  
抬着眉毛，Jacob的额头露出褶皱。他咧嘴而笑。那笑容属于狼，属于蛇，致命而卑劣。属于鳄鱼。  
属于掠食者。  
“时间不多了，”他说，“滴答，滴答。耐心耗光了。”  
Staci颤抖着吸入一口气。他蹒跚地爬向前方。再次祈祷那首歌能将他拖进其深处，却不知何故并未起作用。  
耗光了。  
滴答滴答注意时间注意注意。  
他笨拙地伸进Jacob手下，以掌罩住。手心里的牛仔裤有些粗糙。不可否认的温暖分量，Jacob的睾丸Jacob的阴茎。Jacob没有退缩。他的双膝开得更广。  
他又开始吹口哨。低沉。空洞，走调。  
Staci曲起手指，恐惧而反胃地握住他的皮带。  
我的唯一唯一的你只有你能让我发生改变，Staci不受控制地想到。强迫他。那张将他隔离Jacob摧残的灰暗又超脱的护盾。那些他强迫Staci在意识健全的人面前展示的演出。  
半点权利便使Staci只能堪堪在雾尚未浓郁前保持理智。颜面尽失又如何。  
但是这个，这儿，这时，这刻，却如同那柄他本该杀死Jacob的刀一样尖刻刺痛。  
他紧紧握着拉链，足以在拇指上留下印痕。肌肤传来钝痛。  
遥远的，遥远的残留。  
Jacob摸向他的脑袋。握住头发，将他拉近。若Staci本不明白他究竟作何企图，那么这已经给了他答复。即将拉开序幕，清晰明了、多半会痛。  
而不论怎样，这一切都是因为Staci真的、真的不想死。  
Jacob没有穿内裤。某种程度上令他冷静下来，少一份担忧，少一道步骤。目标变得明确：让Jacob射出来，越快越好、越冷漠越好。  
Oh-oh-oh-only.  
或许不会那么容易。  
Staci将Jacob的阴茎从裤裆里掏出来时仍旧止不住颤抖的手指。并不坚硬。Staci握着温暖柔和的肌肤。他不想去看，不愿去看；他专注于Jacob起皱的衬衫，专注于下腹上姜红蓬乱的毛发。  
“你脸红了，Pratt，”Jacob说。他紧紧抓着Staci的头发，令他的头皮隐隐作痛。Jacob笑了，嘴角一点，一点上扬。  
Staci没有回答。他的内脏挤成一团。在Jacob往他的伤痛中再塞进任何侮辱前，他倾向前方，舔了一口手中的性器。或许太笨拙了。太湿了。但他已经太他妈的没做过这种事了而且——  
而且——  
\--and only you--  
——而且从未为别人做过。这种感觉是陌生的。Jacob的阴茎在他掌中变硬的感觉是陌生的。在他舌面上变硬。在他双唇间变硬。不再柔软。却仍然令人惊恐地柔和。像是天鹅绒，不同于Jacob右臂与脸上的灼伤。  
Jacob赞赏的呻吟同样感觉陌生。称赞从不发生在白尾山；这是有预谋的，巴甫洛夫的礼物，因为Staci深陷那首歌的控制以至于他为这份回报而感到了疼痛的喜悦。  
Oh-only you and you alone can thrill me.  
Staci投降了。向脑海中的刺痛与做出这番举动的厌恶。舌面上，Jacob的阴茎开始渗出前液，令他反胃。令他心跳加速。  
“我低估了你，”Jacob说。在Staci空闲的那只手掌下，他屈起臀部，将肉棒塞进Staci口腔深处，“我不知道你会这么棒。”  
又来了，又来了，那瞬间的喜悦如此灼痛，只有唯有仅有Jacob的赞赏能够提供。Staci下腹发紧，像勃起，不像作呕。  
乱套了，乱套了，真疼啊。刺痛了仅存的自尊。皮剥了。皮掉了。  
Staci竭力向前吞，吸了吸鼻子试图抑制自己的咽反射。他必须结束这个——必须在进一步失去控制前结束这个。在被自己的身体和那首见鬼的歌说服他也享受其中前。  
他用力闭上眼睛——睫毛上的泪珠，脸颊上的泪水——接着强迫自己将Jacob的阴茎吞进喉咙。Jacob肥大的龟头堵住了他的气管。  
不过是氧气。不过是生命。  
不过一秒，两秒，直到恐慌笼罩全身。唾液与体液与精液，抵着他的喉咙，堵着他的喉咙。他企图推开但Jacob握着他的双手牢牢收紧了，他逃不掉。  
除了抓挠Jacob的臀部。疯狂地。哀求地。  
Jacob撑开一丝眼皮，舌尖划过嘴角。“专心，”他咕哝。如同在训练时一样。严厉的。  
专心。再做一遍。继续。滴答，滴答。  
不过是氧气。  
不过是生命。  
手掌稍稍松开Staci便立刻退后，伸直脖子让Jacob的性器滑出口腔。他大口吸着气。如此香甜。他贪婪地大口喘着。颤抖、咳嗽、呼吸，呼吸。  
而Jacob的肉棒，又红又湿又硬，抽向他的下巴。难以遗忘。不可忽视。Staci伸手包住它，在他的长度上滑动。  
在他自己的唾液上，轻松地滑动。  
Staci再度闭紧双眼。在Jacob又一次掰开他的嘴巴时颤栗不止。  
“就这样，”Jacob说，“就这样，就这样。”他捏住Staci 的嘴唇，舌面染上浓郁的火药与泥土的味道。转瞬即逝。然后Jacob将阴茎喂进他的嘴里，避开他的牙齿。  
他的牙齿。  
他的牙齿。  
有一些些些问题。  
有一些唯独更强者才能办到的举动。比如偷一把匕首切断动脉；从Jacob后腰上的刀鞘拔出，直直刺进大腿。或者简单点，一口咬下，就像用力啃下一根胡萝卜。  
但他不行。  
他不知道接下来会发生什么。他不知道他会留下什么。而他不足够强到面对未知的将来。就像Jacob没死、没杀了他，而演变成如今这种扭曲的关系。  
弱者自有他们的用处。  
而强者……强者野心勃勃。  
恐惧迫使Staci动起来。迫使他舔过突起的血管，迫使他勾勒嘴中的形状。他会做得好，即使这令他反胃，他会做得好直到Jacob明白他的价值。他的力量。  
“操，”Jacob喃喃，“哦、哦——”  
-oh-only only you-  
“——操！”Jacob全身紧绷，压上Staci。他那么用力地攥着Staci的脸令他发痛。他的淤青，他的割痕，他挺翘鼻子上痊愈的伤疤。天啊，天啊，真疼。  
Jacob的性器抽搐着，射上了Staci的口腔上壁。好热。比他预料中太热，灼烧，沸腾。一路熔化进他的咽喉。Staci又被噎住了，紧紧抓着Jacob的大腿，足以留下印痕。  
然后这就结束了。  
这就结束了。  
结束。  
我的，唯一的，我唯一的。  
Jacob一放开他Staci便抽身后退。手指一松开他，他就立刻逃离它们。他靠上背后的桌子，支起膝盖。他的靴子擦过木质地板。  
无数种情感纠缠在一起，矛盾而剧烈。Staci体验着每一种感觉。好的糟的正当的可悲的。他丧失了行动与言语的能力。他很久没做出选择，一个月——最多两个月。  
喉咙与舌面仍旧尝起来浓厚发咸。  
一缕发丝落在Jacob的额头上。他起身时将其抹回了原位。他将Staci提起，重重扔上桌子。  
只要他们从未来过这里。  
只要，只要在还有机会时转身离开。  
“我们会继续开始训练，”Jacob说。完全……不对。在Staci内心深处开始痛哭前又说道，“但你的口粮照旧。”  
Staci眨了眨眼。这起作用了。那些话。那些意图。操他妈的宠爱与赔偿。他点头，点头，坐正身子。“是的长官，”他说。他舔了舔唇。双唇肿胀发紧。“谢谢你，长官。”  
“别谢我，”Jacob说道，“做得更好，让我见识你的水平。”他掏出音乐盒，上发条。  
Staci从未、从未如此欣喜于听见那首歌。从未如此乐于收到它的召唤。  
只有这次。  
只有此时。  
他只有祈求是最后一次。


End file.
